


Simple Histoire d'Amour? (KaiBaek)

by GyuNoOther



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GyuNoOther/pseuds/GyuNoOther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BaekHyun est obsédé par les nouveaux jeux Pokemon. Kai devra s'y faire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Histoire d'Amour? (KaiBaek)

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est une fanfic, écrit en français spécialement pour mon amie aka Pingu fan du pairing KaiBaek ! X3
> 
> *throw hearts*

~  _Dans un appartement pour étudiant, près de l’Université de Séoul, un vendredi en fin d’après-midi ~_

 

Kai claque la porte avec son pied comme à son habitude quand il est trop fatigué après une longue semaine de cours.

\- Kai? T’es rentré?, cri BaekHyun depuis la salle de bain.

\- Ouais! Je viens d’arriver!, répond le concerné en s’étalant sur le sofa.

Un BaekHyun extrêmement joyeux, fraîchement douché, trottine jusqu’au corps inerte dans le petit salon. Il s’assit sur les fesses de Kai, sautant au dessus comme un enfant de cinq ans. Kai cri de douleur lorsque son colocataire appui un peu trop fort sur son postérieure.

\- Aaaah ! BaekHyun Hyung arrête! Je sors de mon cours de danse! Je suis crevé et j’ai plein de courbatures! S’il te plaît! 

Il en pleurerait presque.

\- Oh désolé! J’avais oublié…

BaekHyun se lève, épargnant sa malheureuse victime d’autre douleurs et boude un peu. Kai s’assis normalement dans le sofa en fermant les yeux. Un bruit de craquement se fait entendre dans le court silence installé dans salon.

\- C’était quoi ça?, demande Kai d’un ton las toujours les yeux fermés.

BaekHyun, les yeux écarquillés se lève précipitamment et se jette comme une furie sur Kai. Kai complétement surpris bondit en dehors du fauteuil et cours à l’autre bout du petit salon, effrayé par l’expression sur le visage de BaekHyun . Ce dernier le fusille du regard.

\- Bordel! Qu’est ce qui t’arrives aujourd’hui? T’es trop flippant!! 

\- Kim. Jong. In!, dit le rouquin d’un ton extrêmement menaçant. 

Oh oh! Mauvais signe! BaekHyun a utilisé son vrai nom. Kai comprend tout de suite qu’il a fait quelque chose de grave, parce que son Hyung n’utilise son nom en entier que dans des moments très sérieux.

\- Q-Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait?!

BaekHyun se penche sur le sofa, sur la place où Kai était assis quelques secondes auparavant et en sors un petit sachet, il en extirpe le contenu lentement, tremblant de rage.

-Tu… viens… de… casser … 

BaekHyun commence à dire lentement en fixant les objets dans ses mains  ~~délicates~~  et répète : 

\- Tu viens de casser… les nouveaux jeux Pokemon que je viens… d’acheter aujourd’hui… AVEC TON PUTAIN DE GROS CUL!!

Il finit par craquer. 

\- Aaaaaah! J’avais économisé pendant trois mois pour pouvoir l’acheter! 

BaekHyun tombe au sol, met ses mains sur son visage et commence à rire hystériquement, le cadavre de ses jeux gisant à ses genoux.

Kai s’approche lentement et regarde les dégâts qu’il a causé.

\- Je suis désolé, je savais pas que c’était sur le sofa. Et puis, t’aurais pu le mettre autre part. C’est pas une place à mettre un jeu. 

Kai se défend.

\- Excuse-moi?! Mais est-ce que tu as passé ces trois derniers mois à attendre ce jeu? Est-ce que tu sais par quoi je suis passé pour l’avoir, unh? Je me suis privé pendant trois putain de mois! J’avais même renoncé à mettre du eyeliner pendant un mois!! Et toi!! Oui toi! Tu viens de gâcher tous mes efforts avec ton énorme postérieure!

\- Daww ça va hein, c’est qu’un jeu! Je vais te rembourser t’inquiètes pas! Et arrête de dire que mes fesses sont grosses s'il te plaît…

Kai quitte le salon pour aller dans la salle de bain. 

Il entend Baekhyun dire en le suivant :

\- Oh que oui tu vas me rembourser! D’ailleurs tu vas me donner l’argent tout de suite, monsieur qui a des parents médecins! 

Baekhyun l’attrape par l’épaule. Il sait qu’il n’abandonnera pas tant qu’il n’a pas ce qu’il veut. Il sort son portefeuille de ses poches et soupire.

\- Bon alors il faut combien?

\- Cent vingt mille won.

\- Quoi ?! Cent vingt mille won? Alors là non!

Kai range son portefeuille mais BaekHyun agrippe son poignet avec force.

\- Hun-hun! Tu vas pas t’en sortir comme ça! 

Il essaye d’atteindre le portefeuille de Kai qui est situé dans la poche arrière de son jean.

\- Arrête tu vas pas dépenser cent vingt mille won pour deux foutus jeux quand même! Hyung arrête!

 Il se tortille dans tous les sens pour échapper son colocataire.

\- Kai, je te jure que si tu ne me rembourse pas je ferais de ta vie un enfer et tu sais que j’en suis capable!

 BaekHyun arrive enfin à prendre le portefeuille.

Kai soupire encore une fois et regarde Baekhyun retirer les billets de son portefeuille le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Non mais franchement qui se trimballe avec autant de fric dans son portefeuille! Espèce de richousse va! 

BaekHyun part vers sa chambre en chantonnant et en se fanant avec les billets. 

\- Et dépêche-toi de te préparer on va les racheter maintenant.

\- Hyuuuuung! Kai se plaint.

\- Dépêche-toi! dit BaekHyun d’un ton sec.

Et c’est donc en trainant des pieds que Kai se dirige vers la salle bain.

 

 

~

 

Arriver au magasin de jeux, BaekHyun cours directement vers le rayon pour jeux Nintendo DS tout en spazzant sur "la beauté de ces jeux". 

Il faisait des promesses aux jeux ‘Pokemon X et Y’ de ne plus les laisser trainer près du "postérieure proéminant" de Kai. Ce dernier attend patiemment devant le rayon des jeux de PS3, scrutant les étagères dans l’idée d’acheter un nouveaux jeu le mois prochain. 

Après environs trente minutes de spazzes, BaekHyun se decide enfin à payer ses jeux.

\- Aaah ! Enfin! 

BaekHyun serre ses précieuses boîtes de jeux dans ses bras avec un sourire satisfait.

-Hyung, on rentre maintenant? Je suis trop crevé! 

Kai traine derrière son Hyung boudant depuis plus d’une heure déjà.

-Quoi? Il est même pas vingt heure et tu veux rentrer? T’es pire que ma grand-mère sérieux! On va prendre un truc à bouffer pour nous et les autres aussi.

-Hyung, t’es vraiment sadique…

\- Et c’est toi qui paye bien sûr!

\- Aish! Hyung ! J’ai encore des devoirs à commencer pour la semaine prochaine.

Kai se dit qu’il devrait vraiment essayer de dire non à BaekHyun dès fois. Mais il ne peut pas s’en empêcher. Il a toujours admiré BaekHyun, et ce, depuis qu’il l’a vu chanter au festival de leur ancien lycée, au côté de KyungSoo et de JongDae. 

Ils se connaissent depuis plus de deux ans déjà. BaekHyun était le nouvelle élève arrivé en dernière année de Lycée. C’est un garçon amicale, ouvert, avec beaucoup d’humour et tellement vivant. Tout le monde l’aime et c’est peu dire. Même si quelques fois il fait des choses un peu bizarres, mais c’est en quelque sorte ce qui fait son charme. 

Quant à lui même, il ne vit vraiment que quand il danse. Il brille que quand il danse (Enfin c'est ce qu'il pense). Alors que BaekHyun il pouvait rester assis sans rien faire et il scintillait de mille feux. 

Kai secoue la tête légèrement, confus par ses pensées concernant son colocataire et continu à suivre ce dernier.

Il aurait dû ramener SuHo Hyung avec eux, comme ça, il n’aurait pas eu à trop dépenser en à peine deux petites heures.

'Ah ce Byun BaekHyun!' pense Kai en soufflant.

Ils s’enfoncent donc un peu plus dans la ville et optent pour des pizzas à emporter. 

En route vers leur appartement, qu’ils partagent avec deux autres amis Oh SeHun et Kris Wu Fan (parce que faut le dire la vie étudiante n’est pas facile et les loyers sont souvent durs à payer, donc collocations oblige!), ils croisent ChanYeol et KyungSoo qui se dirigent justement chez eux avec des portions de poulets frits sous les bras.

La soirée allé être animé pour sùre ! 

 

~

 

Ils s’installent tous dans le petit salon. SeHun et Kris s’ont rentré un peu après que BaekHyun et Kai soient partis en ville (leurs cours se terminent un peu plus tard que les autres). 

Ils disposent les repas et Kai attaque aussitôt le poulet.

\- Au fait qu’est-ce que vous faisiez en ville tout à l’heure. On trouvait bizarre de pas vous voir à la maison aussi tard, demande SeHun.

-Arf! M’en parle pas ! BaekHyun a fait tout un caca nerveux parce que j’ai cassé ses jeux "Pokemon"!, il mime les guillemets pour insister sur le mot en roulant des yeux. Il venait de les acheter un peu avant que je rentre des cours et il m’a forcé à le rembourser. 

\- Kai! Tu t’es assis sur mes jeux et tu les as carrément détruis avec ton gros cul! Donc oui j’avais tous les droits de demander compensation!, BaekHyun réplique.

\- Mais qui laisse des jeux sur un fauteuil. Je ne pense pas que des jeux veulent s’assoir sur un fauteuil, franchement…

\- T’as qu’à regarder où tu t’assois la prochaine fois, un jour tu vas finir par t’assoir sur la tête de SeHun, comme quand il s'endort sur le canapé dès qu'il est trop fatigué et tu vas finir par le tuer avec ton postérieure.

BaekHyun se tourne alors vers SeHun.

-Fais attention la prochaine fois, ok? J’ai pas envie que tu sois une des malheureuses victimes du postérieure de Kai.

\- Heu…, SeHun commença.

\- MAIS ARRETE DE DIRE QUE MES FESSES SONT GROSSES BORDEL!!! Tu es jaloux juste parce que j’en ai de plus jolies que toi!

\- QUOI ?! Moi, jaloux des fesses qui ont causés la mort de mes jeux chéries?! Alors là tu peux toujours rêver! Et attend!, il réplique en montrant Kai du doigt. Je clame haut et fort que j’ai de plus jolies fesses que toi! C’est une fille de ma classe qui me l'a dit ! C'est pas parce que t'en as de plus grosses qu'elles sont forcèment plus jolies! Unf!

Et les disputes immatures de KaiBaek continuèrent pendant plus d’une demi-heure encore.

En fait, jusqu’à ce que BaekHyun s’étouffe avec une olive avalé de travers sur sa part de Pizza et que Kai le sauvent d’une mort précoce. 

Tout est de nouveau calme. 

Après s’être remis de sa presque mort, BaekHyun propose à SeHun et ChanYeol de jouer une partie de Pokemon (les seuls interressés par le jeu) pendant que le reste regarde un drama dans la télé. Kris décline comme à son habitude avec sa fameuse phrase ’Maybe next time!’.

 

Le drama arrivé à un point culmunant de l’histoire. Le meilleur ami de la protagoniste qui avait caché ses sentiments depuis plusieurs années déjà, se décide un peu tard à se déclarer.

« - Je voulais te le dire aujourd’hui parce que je peux voir que tu es heureuse avec cette homme… Et cela me rend heureux. Je ne souhaite que ton bonheur. Ne t’inquiètes pas je trouverais quelqu’un d’aussi bien que toi un jour. Restons meilleurs amis d’accord? Demain fais comme si je ne t’avais rien dis.

Et le jeune homme caresse les cheveux de la fille avec tendresse et s’en va avec un triste sourire aux lèvres. »

\- Bordel !, s’écri Kris tout d’un coup avec sa grosse voix. Ca aurait dû être lui avec la fille! Argh! Si j’aime quelqu’un je lui dirais directe! Aaah tous ces clichés! C'est trop pour moi! Je vais dormir! Bonne nuit les gars!

Kris se lève laissant tous ses amis présents dans la pièce pensifs, même ceux qui jouent à Pokemon.

\- Dîtes les gars. Si vous aimez quelqu’un vous nous le direz hein ? Demande ChanYeol.

\- Bien sûr qu’on le fera!, répond BaekHyun en tapant sur l’épaule de ChanYeol.

\- Les gars... puisqu’on en parle…, commence SeHun. Je… hm…

-Ne me dis pas que tu sors avec quelqu’un! BaekHyun a les yeux écarquillés et pointe d’un doigt accusateur SeHun. Tout devient plus clair maintenant!

-C’est pour ça que tu rentres tard ces derniers temps!, continue Kai .

\- Chut! Laissez-le parler, bordel! s’impatiente KyungSoo.

\- Merci Hyung. SeHun sourit légèrement à KyungSoo. En fait je sors pas vraiment avec quelqu’un… enfin pas officiellement c’est pour ça que je vous ai encore rien dit.

-Et donc?, interrompt BaekHyun ce qui lui vaut une tape sur la tête de la part de KyungSoo. 

\- Et donc on est allé à quelques rendez-vous ensemble. Il m’a dit qu’il s’intéresse à moi et c’est tout, il ne m’a pas dit s’il m’aimait vraiment pour l'instant…

SeHun baisse la tête se sentant un peu trop timide pour parler de ce genre de chose avec ses amis.

\- 'Il'? Tu parles d’un mec là? Demande ChanYeol.

\- Heu oui.. C’est pour ça que je voulais pas vous en parler en partie…

\- D’aww, c’est pas grave si c’est une fille ou un mec tant que tu te sens bien avec la personne, le rassure BaekHyun. Dis-moi, ce serait pas l’étudiant étranger là, Lu Han si je me souviens bien?

\- Eeeh? Comment tu sais?, répond SeHun complétement choqué.

\- On va dire que j’ai mes sources. Hehe… mais je pensais que vous étiez seulement amis en fait. Comment vous vous êtes rapprochés ?

\- On a discuté la première fois dans mon salon de Bubble tea préfèrés près de la Fac. Lui aussi c’est un fana de Bubble Tea. SeHun raconte, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ah mon dieu! Je comprends mieux.dit KyungSoo en roulant des yeux.

\- Et toi alors KyungSoo! T’as rien à nous dire. demande BaekHyun en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

\- Ben pour moi ya rien à l’horizon. Sorry ! 

\- Même pas quelqu’un qui te plaît ? demande ChanYeol.

\- Heu, non je pense pas.

\- Je pense que Luna est intéressée par toi quand même. Je l’ai entendu faire ton éloge avec une des filles du groupe de chant. BaekHyun informe continuant de jouer.

\- Vraiment ?, demande KyungSoo les yeux exhorbités.

\- Ben pourquoi tu veux que je te mente sur un truc pareil. BaekHyun le regarde l'air sérieux.

\- Aah c’est pour ça qu’elle menvoie toujours des messages et me demande de l’aider en chant. Aah. J’ai rien vu venir.

Tout le monde éclate de rire.

\- Elle te fait carrément du rentre dedans et toi tu vois rien! T’es pas possible Hyung! Kai le frappe à l’épaule.

\- Hé! Je suis désolé mais elle est pas mon genre ! KyungSoo se défend.

\- Mais elle est mignonne quand même! ChanYeol confesse.

\- Ben t’as qu’à sortir avec elle, tiens! KyungSoo s’énerve.

\- Ooh mais Soo~! Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur!, dit ChanYeol pour rigoler en faisant les yeux doux à KyungSoo, et un sourire de débile.

KyungSoo fait comme s’il allait vomir.

\- C’est dégoutant ChanYeol! Arrête ça!

\- En y pensant vous allez bien ensemble ! Vous êtes tout le temps ensemble! Ou plutôt, ChanYeol suit KyungSoo partout! Le grand et le petit! Haha!, BaekHyun se moque.

\- Quoi! Je le suit pas partout ! ChanYeol répond.

KyungSoo est fou de rage parce qu’on a dit qu’il était petit et réplique :

\- Et toi et Kai alors! Tout à l’heure quand vous étiez comme un couple marié à se disputer pour des jeux débiles!

\- Ouais ils sont tout le temps comme ça, si tu savais! en dirait mes parents qui se disputent pour un rien!, SeHun s’en mêle un peu traumatisé par ses souvenirs.

\- Ouais ben dans ce cas c’est moi l’homme! réplique BaekHyun en essayant d’avoir un peu de fierté.

\- Tu te fous de moi, le gars qui met du eyeliner et qui se fait des manucures! Bien sûr bien sûr. Ca se voit que c’est moi l’homme quand même! Kai intervient en croisant ses bras et prend un air fier.

\- Comment?!, La voix de BaekHyun pars dans les aigus. 

Et c’est donc reparti pour une nouvelle dispute immature, qui ne dure pas longtemps heureusement, grâce à KyungSoo.

\- Bon les gars c’est pas comme si vous sortiez vraiment ensemble, donc c’est pas la peine de se prendre la tête pour un truc faux !

Les deux protagonistes s’arrêtent et se regardent un peu troublés. Kai est le premier à détourner le regard, rougissant. Il se lève.

\- Bon ben moi j'vais dormir j'suis crevé. Bonne Nuit les gars !

\- Bonne Nuit! Ils répondent à l’unisson.

 

Kai s'enferme dans sa chambre et s'endort avec quelques difficultés en pensant à leur conversation. BaekHyun le rend confus ces dernièrs jours, depuis leur rencontre d'ailleurs, il se l'avoue, mais ces derniers temps un peu plus que d'habitude. C'est donc avec les sourcils froncés qu'il tombe dans le sommeil. 

 

Pendant ce temps ChanYeol et KyungSoo, n'ayant pas envie de rentrer chez eux parce qu'il est trop tard, décident de crécher chez leurs amis. Baekhyun se met donc à la tâche et va chercher un matelas gonflable dans la chambre de Kris qui est profondément endormis. 

Avant de partir avec le matelas,il inspecte la chambre de Kris et voit quelques vêtements par terre (propres et sales). Il prend une des chausettes sales du bout des doigts et le lance sur Kris. La chose puante attéri sur le visage de Kris. BaekHyun se retient d'éclater de rire pour ne pas réveiller sa victime et prend une photo pour lui montrer le lendemain.

Arrivé dans le salon, il voit SeHun endormi sur le fauteuil et s'approche donc de lui. Il le réveille doucement et lui dit d'aller dormir dans sa chambre ou sinon il va avoir mal au dos.

\- Ok, j'y vais. Bonne nuit maman. dit un SeHun a moitié endormi et donne un bisou à BaekHyun sur la joue.

BaekHyun reste un peu choqué regardant SeHun rentrer dans sa chambre pendant que les deux autres sont morts de rire dans le fauteuil.

\- Ben voila que je suis mère maintenant. Ben dis donc! Je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie. 

BaekHyun installe le matelas à deux place par terre, dans le petit salon, en prenant soin de ne pas trop faire de bruits en déplaçant les meubles pour faire de la place et commence à gonfler le matelas avec l'appareil pour. Avec l'aide des deux accolites, il va chercher les draps en trop pour eux.

Les deux amis lui disent qu'il peut aller se coucher et qu'ils s'occupent du reste. Ils se souhaitent une bonne nuit et de beaux rêves et se quittent.

BaekHyun se dirigent vers la chambre de Kai et jette un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur.

Kai dort comme un enfant de cinq ans avec une jambe dépassant du lit et le drap mis n'importe comment, le t-shirt levé montrant son abdomen. BaekHyun le fixe pendant un moment (surtout  la partie abdominale). Il secoue la tête quelques secondes plus tard. Il remet la jambe de Kai sur le lit (ce dernier a un sommeil profond et c'est aussi celui qui dort le plus entre eux). Il remet le drap bien au dessus de lui. 

Il se surprend encore une fois à fixer Kai, un sourire aux lèvres, un peu trop longtemps. 'J'ai besoin de sommeil' pense t-il. 

Il se rend donc dans sa chambre Nintendo en main. Une petite partie de Pokemon avant de se coucher ne lui fera pas de mal.

 

 

~

 

 

Le lendemain Kai se réveille avec une grosse migraine. Il a fait un rêve bien étrange mais il ne s'en rappelle plus du tout. Ce qu'il sait, c'est que ses amis en étaient les protagonistes. Heureusement pour lui c'est le week end. Il décide donc de rester un moment au lit avant que la faim ne se manifeste. 

Il jette un coup d'oeil à son reveil sur son bureau. Il indique 9h47. Il ne s'est jamais levé aussi tôt un jour de week end. 

La douleur se fait insistante. Il se lève tant bien que mal et se dirige dans la salle de bain ou il se met à chercher des anti-douleurs. 

Il se rend dans la cuisine et manque de tomber par terre à cause du matelas qui gène le chemin pour aller dans la cuisine. Il se demande bien ce qu'un matelas peut faire dans le salon et regarde donc les personnes occupant le matelas.

C'est étonné qu'il se rend compte que ChanYeol et KyungSoo sont rester dormir hier soir. Mais ce qui l'étonne plus ce sont les bras de ChanYeol autour de KyungSoo. Les deux dorment collés l'un à l'autre. Le petit corp de KyungSoo blottit contre celui de ChanYeol. Il a la tête enfouie dans le cou de ChanYeol qui a un visage rayonnant de bonheur même s'il est endormi.

C'est deux là sont louches. 

\- Je suis sùre qu'il y a un truc entre eux,chuchote Kai.

 Il continue son chemin dans la cuisine et prend un verre d'eau pour avaler ses pilules anti-douleurs. Il entend comme un bruit de couinnement dans le salon et roule des yeux. BaekHyun a vu la position de ChanSoo dans le salon, il en est sùr.

C'est avec une migraine un peu plus forte qu'il voit BaekHyun trottiner vers la cuisine. 

Il a les cheveux en bataille, parce qu'il vient de se lever, porte t-shirt blanc et un caleçons multicolore (offert par Kris s'il vous plaît). Kai le trouve trop mignon comme ça, sans aucun artifice, BaekHyun au naturel.

Sa migraine s'emplifie un peu plus.

-Dit? T'as vu? T'as vu? BaekHyun dit avec bien trop d'énergie pour Kai. Ce dernier répond d'un ton las.

-Oui j'ai vu. Il vont finir ensemble c'est sûre. Ca fait un moment que je les trouve louches.

-Oh mon dieu! Ce serait génial! Ils vont bien ensemble tu trouves pas?

-Je sais pas... Je les ai toujours vu ensemble depuis le lycée donc ça change pas grand chose. Kai répond honnêtement.

-Hmm... ouais c'est vrai. Baekhyun confirme en se tapotant le menton.

Silence.

-Qu'est ce que t'as? Baekhyun demande en pointant le verre d'eau et les anti-douleurs.

Kai avait presque oublié de prendre ses médicaments. 'A cause de mignon petit BaekHyun' pensa t-il. Il les ingurgite aussitôt. Il devrait vraiment arrêter de penser à son ami de cette façon.  ~~Mais bon c'est pas de sa faute s'il est aussi mignon le matin.~~

-Kai? Tu m'entends? BaekHyun agite ses mains devant le visage de Kai, l'air inquiet.

\- Oui oui désolé. Je suis pas très bien réveillé. J'ai une migraine c'est tout. Ca va passer.

-Oh ok. Tu devrais aller prendre une douche froide et te reposer un peu.

-Ouais, c'est ce que je vais faire. 

Il allait se diriger vers sa chambre lorsque BaekHyun le tire par le bras et pose sa main sur son front en se rapprochant de son visage.

-Hmm... t'as pas de fièvre. C'est plutôt bon signe. Ca va passer vite.

Il retire sa main et donne un sourire rassurant à Kai. Il lui tapote l'épaule amicalement.

\- Aller va prendre ta douche et va te reposer. Si tu as faim je te rapporterais un bol de cérèales. 

-Ok... merci.

C'est encore une fois confus que Kai se dirige vers la salle de bain. Il ferme la porte et décide de se brosser les dents. Il se regarde à travers le miroir de la salle de bain. Les yeux dans le vague, il repense au moment précèdent. Le visage de BaekHyun était si près du sien. Il se voit rougir à travers le miroir. et reprend conscience. Est ce qu'il serait encore...?

-Non! Reprend toi Kai. Il se tappe les joues pour se remettre les idées en place et décide ensuite de faire sa routine du matin.

 

 

~

 

_~ Deux semaines plus tard, le samedi après-midi ~_

 

Kai n'adresse plus la parole à BaekHyun s'étant rendu compte qu'il était la cause principale de ses migraines. Et non! ça n'avait pas passé. C'était de pire en pire, surtout quand il se mettait à penser à BaekHyun. 

Il ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive mais il n'a qu'une seule envie c'est s'éloigner de ce garçon. Il fait tout de travers depuis ces deux derniére semaines et s'emmêle même les jambes dans les cours de danse, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant, même débutant.

Il s'enferme dans sa chambre à chaque fois qu'il sort des cours et se blottit dans ses draps.

Aujourd'hui sa migraine est encore plus forte. La raison de cette dernière: un souvenir d'hier soir à la sortie des cours n'arrête pas de repasser en boucle dans sa tête. Même dans ses rêves et c'est peu dire.

Il revoit BaekHyun parler avec beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme avec Luna (la fille qui en pincée pour KyungSoo mais qui a vite été ranbarré par ce dernier dès le début de la semaine qui suivait leur discussion sur les amours. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, elle a jeté son dévolue sur BaekHyun.). Il l'entendit dire 'Oh mais c'est trop génial!' Et dans un élan il la pris dans ses bras. Il se rappelle avoir eu une forte douleur à la poitrine, et des trucs bizarres dans le ventre et il n'eu qu'une seule envie, rentrer se blottir dans son lit comme il avait fait les quinze derniers jours. Il a aussi ces douleurs et ces trucs bizarres au ventre quand il voit BaekHyun et JongDae rigoler ensemble, ou quand BaekHyun a quelconques contactes physiques avec les autres.

La douleur à la poitrine est revenue et il a envie de pleurer. C'est ce qu'il fait d'ailleurs. Parce qu'il comprend très bien ce qui lui arrive. 

Il est tombé. 

Il est tombé bien profond cette fois ci.

 

~

 

BaekHyun, quand à lui, avait pris soin de Kai tout le long de ces deux semaines. Il lui donnait ses médicaments, vérifiait s'il dormais bien et lui préparais même son petit-déjeuner. Il lui a même dit d'aller voir un médecin parce que cela devenait très inquiètant. Ce qui lui value un grognement de désapprouvement et un regard glaciale de la part de son ami.

Il ne comprend pas ce qui arrive à Kai. Il s'inquiète beaucoup, surtout qu'il ne lui a pas dit un mot depuis le samedi d'avant. 

Kai est devenu très désagrèable avec les autres. Il s'est disputé avec Kris. Il a poussé JongDae violemment alors qu'ils étaient en train de rigoler à propos d'une histoire marrante et Il a même crié sur KyungSoo, son ami de toujours, pour des broutilles. ChanYeol a d'ailleurs empêché le pire d'arriver parce que KyungSoo était vert de rage après. C'est le seul qui arrive à le calmer instantanément.

BaekHyun s'était dit que si ce soir Kai ne sortait toujours pas de sa tannière, il l'en sortirait par n'importe quels moyens. Pour l'instant, il continue son jeu pokemon parce qu'il n'a pas eu le temps d'y jouer toute la semaine à cause de ses tonnes de devoirs. Mais, il n'arrive pas à progresser dans son jeu, ses pensées sont toujours virées vers Kai.

 

 

~

 

 

_~Toujours le samedi après-midi~_

 

\- Les gars vous êtes là? SeHun ouvre la porte et gueule dans l'appart.

Il entre suivi d'un jeune homme l'air plus jeune, les cheveux d'un roux foncé et légèrement plus petit.

\- Fais comme chez toi LuHan, dit-il à son invité. 

Le prenommé LuHan lui sourit d'un air taquin. Il s'approche lentement de Sehun et effleure du bout de ses doigts l'épaule gauche de SeHun. Il le regarde dans les yeux et dit dans un chuchotement:

\- Crois moi si je faisais comme chez moi, je t'aurais déjà emmené dans ma chambre. 

Il lui fait un clin d'oeil, le tire par le col de la chemise et lui dépose un bref bisou sur les lèvres.

-Oh, tu veux voir ma chambre? répond SeHun innocemment, complétement inconscient de ce que son petit ami lui suggère.

LuHan est tout d'abord abasourdi les yeux eécarquillés, mais éclate tout de même de rire après.

\- Aaah mon petit SeHunnie! Tu es tellement innocent! 

Il lui farfouille un peu les cheveux et décide de s'assoir dans le fauteuil du petit salon.

SeHun se gratte un peu la tête ne comprenant toujours pas les sous-entendus de son petit ami.

\- Tu veux un truc à boire? Ya du jus de fruit, du coca ou de l'eau fraîche.

\- De l'eau fraîche ça ira très bien, merci.

SeHun se rend donc dans la cuisine et se retrouve né à né avec un Kris complétement blasé. Il le salue et lui informe de la présence de son "ami" dans le salon. Kris le regarde toujours blasé.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?, demande enfin SeHun.

\- J'ai tout entendu tout à l'heure et je sais que c'est ton petit ami depuis... hm deux jours environs, vu que LuHan l'a dit à toute la fac en à peine quatre heures.

\- okay..., SeHun fronce un peu les sourcils. 

'Alors comme ça LuHan l'a dit a toute la Fac. Pas étonnant que certaines filles de sa classe ne l'approche plus. Il devrait en parler avec LuHan.' pense t-il.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu fais dans la cuisine. Tu cherches quelques chose à manger parce que tu vas rien trouver. Faut que quelqu'un fasse les courses.

\- Non je médite sur vos existences en fait.

\- C'est pas vraiment un lieu de méditations.

\- Oui ben entre Kai qui fait sont caca nerveux là bas parce qu'il croit qu'il a une migraine, mais en fait il est dans le dénie complet. Et l'obsédé de pokemon dans sa chambre, je préfère rester ici.

-Ben viens, je vais te présenter à LuHan. En plus vous êtes chinois tous les deux vous devriez vous entendre.

-Non merci je le vois assez comme ça à la Fac vu qu'il est dans ma classe.

-Quoi? C'est vrai? Tu me l'avais pas dit.

-T'as pas demandé aussi.

Sehun roule des yeux. 

Il sort le pichet d'eau fraîche du frigo.

Kris lui informe que comme il ne peut plus rester tranquille ici, parce qu'il y a trop de tension dans l'air, il sors en ville pour faire un peu de shopping et qu'il se chargera aussi des courses.

SeHun rejoint le petit salon et roule encore une fois des yeux. BaekHyun et LuHan sont dans une grande discussion comme s'ils étaient déjà les meilleurs amis du monde. Ils faisaient de grands gestes et rigolaient assez fort. Voilà deux personnes qui se sont trouvés!

SeHun se râcle la gorge pour informer de sa présence.

\- Oh, Sehun! (A/N: ha ha le jeu de mot Lol), BaekHyun dit en clappant des mains. Je l'adore déjà! Le plaque pas tout de suite ok?

\- Et qui te dit que j'ai l'intention de le plaquer?, SeHun réplique un peu vexé en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non mais juste au cas où. On ne sait jamais. Mais vu que tu as l'air sûr de toi c'est rassurant pour votre future ensemble, dit BaekHyun en faisant un clin d'oeil à LuHan.

\- Tu as laché tes jeux pokemon à ce que je vois. dit SeHun l'air aussi blasé que Kris.

\- Ouais ya personne pour jouer avec moi. BaekHyun se met à bouder.

\- Je peux jouer avec toi si tu veux! J'adore les Pokemons! SeHun passe moi ta nintendo steuplé! Luhan lui fait les yeux doux avec en bonus plein d'aegyos.

 Sehun soupire. Son après-midi avec son petit-ami est foutu.

 

 

~

 

 

Kai est réveillé par le son des rires dans le salon. Il distingue deux rires, l'un, il en est sûr, appartient à BaekHyun. Mais l'autre. A qui il appartient?

Il décide à se lever, trop curieux de savoir qui est cette personne. Il se dirige vers la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir un peu le visage. Et va lentement vers le salon. Il entend:

\- Oh mon dieu c'est vrai? Ca devait être vraiment épique à voir!

\- Bon, vous allez pas parler de moi toute la soirée! Je suis juste à côté de vous quand même!, s'énerve SeHun.

\- Oh mais SeHunnie! Tu étais tellement mignon quand je t'ai demandé un rendez-vous avec moi. Tu étais tellement choqué que tu as renversé tout ton Bubble Tea sur la table!, l'enfonce un peu plus LuHan.

Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que BaekHyun et LuHan se partageaient des anecdotes sur SeHun (entre autres les mésaventures et autres moments embarrassant dont ils ont été témoin depuis qu'ils le connaissent).

\- Mais c'est pas possible! Vous auriez jamais dû vous rencontrer!!

Kai confus par ce qui se passe dans le salon décide finalement de sortir de sa cachette. Il fait genre qu'il va dans la cuisine et fais semblant d'être surpris de les voir dans le salon. Il croit reconnaître vaguemment le garçon assis au côté de BaekHyun, il est sùr de l'avoir déjà vu à la Fac mais ne se rappel pas de son nom.

\- Yo!, il les salue.

\- Oh Kai! Ca va mieux? BaekHyun se lève et va inspecter Kai pour voir si son état ne s'est pas empiré. Il va pour vérifier s'il n'a pas de fièvre mais sa main est repoussée un peu violemment par Kai. 

\- Je vais bien! Réponds agressivement Kai en détournant son regard de BaekHyun. Les trucs bizarres recommencent dans son ventre. Il se sent mal.

\- Ok..., répond Baekhyun d'une petite voix.

\- BaekHyun! Tu me le présentes pas?! C'est ton petit copain?! Moi c'est LuHan le petit copain de SeHun! 

LuHan lui tend la main avec un grand sourire. Kai la lui serre. 'Il est bizarre ce gars, il est presque aussi 'hyper' que BaekHyun, mais BaekHyun est pire." pense t-il. Il se rend compte de ce que LuHan vient de dire et s'empresse de répondre.

\- Non je suis pas le petit ami de BaekHyun, j'habite ici aussi avec BaekHyun, Kris et SeHun.

\- D'aww! C'est dommage vous allez bien ensemble! Tu trouves pas SeHunnie?

\- Je les vois tout les jours comment tu veux que je les trouve mignons! En plus ils arrêtent pas de se disputer comme un vieux couple.

\- Oh ça va hein! On s'est pas disputé depuis samedi dernier! dit BaekHyun.

\- Ouais je trouve ça bizarre d'ailleurs. Vous avez rompu ou quoi?, rigole Sehun.

\- Bordel! Vous faîtes chier quand même! On est pas ensemble okay!, réplique Kai.

Il quitte le salon pour aller prendre un verre d'eau dans la cuisine et pour se calmer les nerfs. Il se sent très mal.

Les autres restent bouche bées par son comportement.

\- J'en ai fait un peu trop en dirait, chuchote Sehun.

\- Non, c'est pas ta faute. Ton ami est un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, rassure LuHan. Il doit des problèmes. Il juste besoin d'en parler. C'est bien lui qui s'est disputé avec Kris et KyungSoo c'est ça, rassure LuHan en frottant le dos de son petit ami.

\- Ca va faire plus d'une semaine que ça dure!, s'énerve BaekHyun. Il est vraiment désagrèable. Je vais lui parler. 

\- Oh oh... ca va pas être beau, dit SeHun.

 

Kai est en train de boire son verre d'eau quand il reçoit une claque derriére la tête. Il manque de peu de s'étouffer.

\- C'est quoi ton problème Kim Jong In?, dit un Baekhyun furieux appuyé contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Les bras croisés et les sourcils fronçés, il regarde fixement son collocataire.

\- Non mais ça va pas! T'as pas vu que j'étais en train de boire! Bordel!

Il s'est mis de l'eau partout.

\- Moi je vais très bien! Mais toi, tu vas pas bien! Qu'est ce que t'as? Tu es désagréable avec tout le monde et tu ne me parles même plus. Qu'est ce qui t'arrives? Tu as des problèmes? Tu veux en parler?

\- C'est toi mon problème! Je peux plus te voir! Tu m'énerves!, en frappant le comptoir de la cuisine avec rage. 

\- Quoi... BaekHyun reste sans voix. Les larmes commencent à monter. 

Kai se calme à cette vue. Il commence à regretter ses paroles.

\- Baek..., commence t-il.

\- Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait? C'est à cause des jeux Pokemon? BaekHyun commence à paniquer. C'est parce que je t'ai forcé à les racheter pour moi? je t'ai dit que je te rembourserais dès que je peux. Tiens je te donne déjà ce que j'ai dans mon porte-feuille. 

Il sort son porte-feuille de ses poches et commence à sortir les billets les mains tremblantes. Jamais Kai ne l'avais crié dessus comme ça. Il est effrayé.

Kai lui tiens le poignet et prend l'argent dans ses mains avec douceur, le remet dans le porte feuille et le referme aussitôt.

\- Non c'est pas ça Baek. Garde ton argent. Et... Je suis désolé... je voulais pas dire ça, vraiment..., Kai prend l'air désolé.

\- C'est vrai? Ben alors pourquoi?..., demande un BaekHyun un peu soulagé masi toujours inquiet .

\- Parce que... euh je suis un peu sur les nerfs ces derniers temps. Je... Je me suis rendu compte de certaines choses et elles sont dures à accepter... tu comprends?

\- Aaah typique tu gars qui est tombé amoureux! interrompt LuHan en s'avançant vers Kai un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il passe un bras autour des épaules de Kai et lui donne une tappe amicale. Alors c'est qui l'heureuse élue? Ou l'heureux élue?

\- Heu.. Je...

\- Quoi? C'est vrai Kai? Tu es amoureux? Mais pourquoi tu nous l'a pas dit plutôt? Alors c'est qui? BaekHyun ravale ses larmes et donne un grand sourire à son interlocuteur.

Kai le regarde un peu nerveux et essaye d'éviter son regard. Ensuite, il baisse la tête en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

\- Bordel! Je viens de comprendre! dit SeHun en roulant des yeux. C'est tellement évident! Il prend Kai par le bras et le tire jusque dans sa chambre. Kai est encore plus nerveux. SeHun avait-il vraiment compris?

\- Hé! Ou tu l'emmènes? On veut savoir nous aussi!, conteste BaekHyun.

\- Désolé les filles mais on doit avoir une conversation entre Hommes!

\- Quoi? Je suis pas une fille! BaekHyun s'énerve. Oh Sehun retire ce que tu viens de dire! Je suis ton Hyung! Tu dois me respecter!

\- Ouais ouais...

Il se fait  claquer la porte aux nez avant même qu'il ai le temps de rentrer dans la chambre de SeHun.

\- Oh je crois que j'ai compris moi aussi!, Luhan pense à voix haute.

Il regarde BaekHyun (qui lui rend son regard l'air complétement perdu) et lui donne un magnifique sourire.

Il se tourne vers la porte de Sehun et tappe deux petits coups dessus.

\- Sehunnie! J'ai compris! Je m'occupe du reste! Il dit assez fort pour qu'ils puissent l'entendre. Il se retourne vers BaekHyun. Bon Baekie et si on allez jouer à Pokemon?

\- Hein? Mais je veux savoir moi! Pourquoi je suis le seul à pas comprendre!

 

 

~

 

 

_~ Dans la chambre de Sehun ~_

 

Ils prennent place sur le lit de SeHun.

\- Alors ça fait combien de temps?, questionne SeHun.

\- De quoi tu parles? rit nerveusement Kai. SeHun le fixe blazé.

\- Ca fait combien de temps que tu es amoureux de BaekHyun?, il répète sa question.

Kai soupire et regarde ses pieds ce qui lui vaut une claque à la tête.

\- Aieuh! Kai gémit. C'est pas sympas!

\- Réponds à ma question ou je t'en balance une autre, réplique SeHun en levant une main menaçante.

\- Okay! Okay! Je vais te répondre! 

SeHun lui fait signe de commencer.

\- Ca fait longtemps en fait...

\- C'est à dire?

\- Heu... depuis le Lycée je crois. Depuis qu'on se connais en gros.

\- Quoi? Depuis tout ce temps? Et t'as rien dit?, SeHun reste incrédule face à son ami. Attend ça fais presque trois ans maintenant!...

\- En fait j'ai toujours repoussé mes sentiments pour lui, jusqu'à... la semaine dernière... J'en peux plus, c'est trop dur...

Kai pose ses mains sur visage et commence à sangloter. SeHun pose une main sur son épaule.

\- Non mais Kai. Je suis impressionée quand même. T'as vécu presque trois années dans le dénie. Tu peux t'applaudir vraiment. Sehun dit avec sarcasme. Il le regarde encore une fois blazé, en l'applaudissant lentement.

\- Non mais je sais qu'il m'acceptera jamais donc je préfère rien lui dire pour l'instant. J'ai pas envie de gâcher notre amitié. Peut être que ça finira par passer un jour...

\- CA FINIRA PAR PASSER UN JOUR?! KAI?! CA FAIT PRESQUE TROIS ANS PUTAIN!, Sehun le frappe à la tête plusieurs fois.

\- Aie! aie! Arrête! Cri Kai se protégeant des coups de son ami. 

Sehun s'arrête et le regarde furieux.

Silence.

\- Tu vas lui dire aujourd'hui parce que ça peut pas continuer comme ça.

\- Maieuh. Si je me fais jeter comment ça va être l'ambiance ici après? Ca va être trop bizarre.

\- Et s'il t'accepte, ça va être bizarre aussi tu penses pas? Enfin plus pour nous qu'autre chose...

\- ...

\- ...

-Bon je vais lui dire et on va en parler calmement, comme des adultes! En espèrant qu'il sera compréhens....

Tout d'un coup, un grand coup dans la porte les interrompt.

 

 

~

 

 

_~ En simultané la discussion de Kai et SeHun dans la chambre ~_

 

 

\- Shhh! Allons dans le salon! Luhan le tire jusqu'au fauteuil. Ils s'assoient.

BaekHyun est perdu dans ses pensées. Il repasse tout ce qui s'est passé depuis la semaine d'avant et essaye de trouver une logique dans tout ça. Tout d'un coup il croit comprendre.

\- Oh mon dieu! J'ai compris! Il se tourne vers LuHan qui attend sa réponse les yeux pétillants. Il est amoureux de KyungSoo c'est ça? Tout colle! Depuis le jour où il a vu Chanyeol et KyungSoo dormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il a ses migraines. En plus, il s'est disputé avec lui l'autre jour! Je suis trop fort! 

Et il commence a faire une petite danse de victoire dans le fauteuil.

Luhan lui donne une tappe sur le bras et soupire de désespoir.

\- C'est pas ça du tout. Il s'est disputé avec Kris aussi je te rappel et c'est pas pour autant qu'il est amoureux de lui. Ew! En y pensant ça ferait un couple bizarre!, dit LuHan faisant une grimace de dégout.

-Ben pourtant je suis sûr que c'est KyungSoo.

\- Hmm... je pense pas. Est ce qu'il a été aggressif envers Chanyeol, du genre jaloux?

\- Heu non... ya rien eu de ce genre. Il lui a même fait un calin aux début de la semaine. Attend? Tu veux dire que c'est ChanYeol qu'il aime?!!

\- Pff! Non je pense pas. Luhan pouffe de rire.

\- Ben... Tu penses que c'est qui alors?

\- Tu trouveras assez rapidement. Allé on joue à Pokemon!, sourit Luhan en prenant les Nintendos délaissés sur la table du salon et pose celui de Baekhyun sur les genoux de ce dernier.

BaekHyun souffle et commence à bouder. LuHan roule des yeux et lui demande ce qu'il a. BaekHyun commence alors un monologue.

\- Ben j'ai pas trop envie qu'il sorte avec quelqu'un en fait. Il est le seul qui reste avec moi tous le temps, à m'écouter et me conseiller.  Regarde SeHun et toi vous êtes en couple et vous sortez tout le temps ensembles. Kris, il sort tous les week-end pour aller espionner le nouveau stagiaire du magasin Gucci en ville, Tao qu'il s'appelle je crois, il est dans la classe de SeHun. SuHo et Lay sont ensemble depuis le lycée. JongDae commence tout juste à se rapprocher de MinSeok Sunbae-nim. ChanYeol et KyungSoo sont toujours fourrés ensembles quoi qu'il arrive vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre et sept jours sur sept. Et donc ça ferais que moi je serais tout seul à jouer à Pokemon. Tout seul..., il répète.

Il boude encore plus.

\- T'as qu'à te trouver quelqu'un aussi dans ce cas, tente malicieusement LuHan.

\- Je crois que je ne peux pas me passer de Kai. J'ai encore des sentiments pour lui...

\- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire?! LuHan écarquille les yeux complétement surpris. 

\- Ouais je vais l'empêcher de sortir avec cette personne. Je refuse qu'il ai une relation! Je veux pas me retrouver comme cinquième roue du carosse pour vous tous, dit un BaekHyun déterminé.

\- Hein?

\- Je m'en fous, je veux pas qu'il sorte avec quelqu'un!

\- Heu.. tu sais, tu agis comme quelqu'un de jaloux là, informe LuHan un sourcil levé.

Mais BaekHyun ne l'écoute plus et part dans son propre délire.

\- Mais s'il sort avec quelqu'un, il n'aura plus assez de temps pour moi! Et je pourrais plus m'occuper de lui aussi, et lui faire des petits massages quand il a trop de courbatures ou sortir voir les derniers films au ciné, vu qu'il aura "cette personne" pour faire tout ça avec lui. Dans un sens je suis heureux qu'il se trouve quelqu'un, mais dans l'autre, je refuse qu'il me remplace! Aaah~!, gémit-il

BaekHyun se lève du fauteuil et ne se rend même pas compte qu'il a fait tombé sa nintendo par terre. LuHan est abasourdi par tout ce que son nouvel ami viens de dire et reste donc planté dans le canapé avant de pouffer de rire jusqu'aux larmes. 'Si seulement il savait' pense LuHan. 

BaekHyun se dirige avec élan vers la chambre de SeHun et fout un grand coup de pied dans la porte qui s'ouvre directement sans se casser (A/N: ben ouais! c'est une fic, tout est posssible). 

Ne jamais sous estimer la force d'un BaekHyun jaloux.

\- KAI! JE REFUSE QUE TU ME REMPLACES!!!, cri BaekHyun en se mettant debout face à son interlocuteur.

\- Q-Quoi? De quoi tu parles? répond un Kai effrayé qui ne s'attendait pas du tout de la venue de son ami. SeHun est tout aussi choqué. Il fixe sa porte se demandant encore comment BaekHyun a fait pour l'ouvrir alors qu'elle était fermer à clé.

\- Je refuse que tu sortes avec quelqu'un parce qu'après je serais tout seul et on pourra plus faire tous ce qu'on avait l'habitude de faire ensemble.

\- Hein?, Kai reste sans voix devant les paroles de BaekHyun.

\- Oui je veux pas que tu fasses tout ce qu'on fait ensemble avec cette personne!

BaekHyun croise les bras devant son torse et commence à bouder tel un enfant de cinq ans. 'Mignon' pense Kai.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles? C'est qui 'cette personne'?,  demande Kai perdu.

\- Ben la personne que t'aimes, dunh! Tu vas me remplacer je le sais!

Kai écarquille les yeux, comprennant enfin de quoi son ami veut parler. Ca à tout l'air d'une crise de jalousie. Mais encore c'est BaekHyun donc il ne préfère pas trop s'emporter. Il regarde SeHun pour un peu d'aide mais ce dernier est toujours choqué. Donc il décide de jouer le jeu.

-Mais si j'ai envie de faire toutes ces choses qu'on fait ensemble, avec cette personne aussi?, tente Kai en boudant presque.

-Non peut pas! Baekhyun désapprouve d'un geste de tête en boudant toujours plus.

-Mais j'ai décidé de lui dire que je l'aime aujourd'hui, dit Kai.

-Non non! Si c'est KyungSoo laisse tombé, il a déjà ChanYeol. 

-Mais c'est pas KyungSoo! Eww! Répond Kai dégouté. Il est comme un frère pour moi, je pourrais jamais penser ça! 

\- Bon je vous laisse parce que je comprends plus rien, dit SeHun en se levant.

-Ok.  Et Merci SeHun!, sourit Kai en regardant son ami quitter sa propre chambre, inspecter la porte. Une fois rassuré il referme la porte derrière lui en leur disant de rien toucher dans sa chambre.

-Si c'est pas KyungSoo, alors c'est qui?

-Hm.... c'est... 

Avant que Kai ne puisse dire quelque chose BaekHyun repart dans un petit monologue.

-Et pourquoi les autres ils savent et pas moi, hein? Pourquoi tu me le caches? Je suis déçu! Je croyais que j'étais ton meilleur pote! Qu'on était inséparable et qu'on se disait tout! Tu ne me dit plus rien depuis un certain temps! C'est pas comme si c'était moi que tu aimes non? 

BaekHyun écarquille les yeux réalisant ce qu'il vient de dire et Kai fait de même. Tout devient plus clair. Les regards furieux que Kai lancait aux personnes qui l'entourait ces derniers jours. Et puis le pauvre KyungSoo sur qui il avait crié pour on ne sait quoi. C'était juste après que KyungSoo lui ai donné une claque sur la tête pour avoir encore dit une connerie. Mais KyungSoo fait toujours ça avec lui. Et JongDae lui avait tenu la main en rigolant l'autre jour, un geste purement amicale. Ce serait ça alors les actes de jalousies dont LuHan en parler. 

Leur coeur de BaekHyun se mit à s'accélèrer.

\- C'est pas comme ci c'était moi que t'aimais, Non?, répète t-il d'une voix faible moins sûr de lui, mais avec tout de même une pointe d'espoir .

Kai le regarde d'un air désolé complétement nerveux, il évite son regard et approuve d'un hochement de tête. 

Il attend la réaction de BaekHyun. Il a le regard fixé sur le carrelage et  ne bouge plus pendant quelques secondes. Il reprend ses esprits assez vite quand même et devient tout timide face à Kai.

\- M-Mais... Depuis quand? Je...

\- De... Depuis le Lycée, depuis qu'on s'est rencontré. Kai dit dans un chuchotement sa nervosité augmentant.

\- Q-quoi? Mais... 

BaekHyun decide de s'assoir ne pouvant plus tenir sur ses jambes à cause du choque et du trop plein d'émotion. Son coeur bat très vite et il commence à rougir. Il en est de même pour Kai.

\- Oui je sais... ça fait longtemps, Kai baisse à son tour la tête et continue. J'ai toujours repoussé mes sentiments pour toi, depuis le lycée, parce que j'avais peur. Peur que tu me rejette. Et maintenant je crois que je craque, j'en peux plus. Je voulais pas que tu l'apprennes de cette manière. C'est une déclaration merdique, j'suis trop un looser...

 Kai commence à jouer avec ses doigts et jette des petits regards nerveux à BaekHyun. Il ne s'attend à ce qu'il voit juste après.Il reste bouche bée. 

BaekHyun sourit. 

Pas le sourire pour se moquer, mais le sourire sincère de quelqu'un d'heureux? Est-ce qu'il hallucine? 

BaekHyun se tourne vers Kai et lui donne un sourire rassurant, mais fronce les sourcils la seconde d'après en tappant légèrement sur le bras de Kai .

\- Idiot! T'aurais dû me le dire depuis longtemps! On aurait fêter nos trois ans de couple sinon dans les quatre mois qui viennent! Maintenant on peut fêter que nos quatre mois! Idiot! 

Il le frappe encore une fois mais cette fois ci un peu plus fort.

\- Quoi?, il relève la tête qu'il avait laissé baissé lorsque BaekHyun lui parlait, la bouche ouverte.

\- Tu n'étais pas le seul à souffrir en silence tu sais?, BaekHyun lui lance un sourire triste.

\- ... 

Kai ne sais pas quoi répondre toujours bouche bée. 

BaekHyun rigole.

\- Aish! Moi aussi je t'aime idiot! BaekHyun se rapproche de Kai, lui tape le menton pour lui refermer la bouche et dépose un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Kai reprend enfin ses esprits. Ce qu'il avait rêvé mainte fois ces derniers jours se réalise enfin. Il répond complétement heureux.

\- Je t'aime BaekHyun!

Kai replonge sur les lèvres de son petit ami. Il pouvait le dire maintenant. 'Son petit ami'.

Des coups sur la porte les tirent de leur bulle 'd'amour'. 

La porte s'ouvre sur un SeHun encolère et un LuHan souriant comme un débile attaché à son bras.

\- Hé! Je vous rappel que c'est ma chambre donc vous allez continuer vos affaires dans la votre okay! Allé maintenant dehors!

Kai et BaekHyun se lève aussitôt, sans oublier de le remercier.

\- Vous avez vu! C'était pas si difficile! Félicitations les amoureux! Aaah c'est tellement beau l'amour!, dit un Luhan surexcité. Il les prend dans ses bras et leur fait chacun de gros bisous sur la joue.

\- Bah! C'est dégueux! Sehun! Contrôle ton copain s'il te plaît!, Kai essaye désespèrement d'éloigner 'Luhan la sansue' de son visage.

\- Luhan je ne t'inviterais plus jamais ici, menace Sehun. 

Luhan arrête ses embrassades et cours vers Sehun en lui faisant les yeux de chien battu.

\- Sehunnie, je suis désolé! Mais ils sont tellement mignons ensemble! Regarde les!  

\- Okay, okay. SeHun lui tapote la tête. Des fois je me demande si tu as vraiment quatre ans de plus que moi.

\- Il a quatre de plus que toi!?, Kai est choqué.

\- Oui, répond simplement Sehun.

\- Mais t'as l'air plus vieux que lui.

\- Vas te faire foutre Kai! 

Sehun pousse KaiBaek en dehors de sa chambre et leur ferme la porte aux nez avec un dernier regard furieux.

Ils entendent LuHan se plaindre derrière la porte et décide de laisser le couple dans leur intimité. Ils n'avaient pas eu un seul moment pour eux depuis qu'ils ont posé leurs pieds dans l'appatement. Ils avaient assez pris de leur temps comme ça aujourd'hui.

 

~

 

C'était la fin de l'après-midi et le soleil se coucher petit à petit.

Le tout nouveau couple se dirige vers le salon. Ils ont du temps à rattraper ensemble.

Ils vont pour s'asseoir dans le canapé.

 

*CRAAaacK.*

 

\- QU'EST CE QUE?!, s'écrit Kai. 

Il vient de marcher sur un truc dur devant le canapé. 

Il regarde l'objet par terre et sait que sa vie est en danger. Il avait vraiment pas de chance pour ce coup là. 

Il se tourne vers BaekHyun, complétement appeuré, qui regarde l'objet par terre, la respiration s'accélèrant. BaekHyun relève doucement sa tête pour regarder Kai qui lui rend un sourire nerveux. Il le fusille du regard et devient tout rouge de rage.

\- Kim. Jong. In, commence t-il d'un ton extrèmement menaçant.

\- Attend! Là tu dois l'admettre c'est pas de ma faute! Qui laisse une console de jeux, par terre, devant un canapé... tente Kai. BaekHyun fou de rage, l'attrappe par le cou.

-TU AS ECRASE MA NINTENDO AVEC TON PUTAIN DE GROS PIED!! TOUTE MA VIE EST LA DEDANS!! AAAAAAH! 

BaekHyun le secoue de gauche à droite, complétement hystérique.

-urh... O-Kay O-kay, essaye de répondre en étant à moitié étranglé.

BaekHyun le lâche et essaye de se calmer. Il prend une dernière bouffée d'air et l'air sérieux, il dit:

-Rompons.

-QUOI?!

-Tu as très bien entendu. Tu es trop dangereux pour mes bébés. Quand on aura des enfants un jour ils vont jamais survivre. Je peux pas accepter ça. C'est trop dangereux! 

BaekHyun sanglote.

\- Baek non! Me quitte pas! Je te jure je prendrais soin de tes bébés à partir de maintenant et je t'acheterais même une nouvelle nintendo, le dernier sorti! S'il te plaît! 

Kai se met à genoux face à BaekHyun.

-Vraiment? Tu me le promets?, dit BaekHyun les yeux plein de larmes.

-Oui je te le promets!, réponds désespèrement Kai.

\- Ok ben dans ce cas on va en acheter un autre tout de suite!

\- Ok! Kai s'empresse de se lever et sert BaekHyun dans ses bras.

\- Va te préparer!, cri son amant. Et on ira rendre visite à Kris pour voir s'il avance sur sa conquête.

\- Quelle conquête?

\- 'La conquête de ZiTao' dunh!

\- Tao? L'étudiant chinois dans la classe de SeHun? Celui qui se maquille tout le temps et a un miroir dans son sac?

BaekHyun aquièce et fais signe à Kai de se dépêcher. 

\- On vient avec vous!, LuHan gueule à travers l'appartement.

BaekHyun donne son accord. Kai les rejoints quelques minutes plus tard. LuHan et BaekHyun s'avance un peu laissant leurs copains derrière.

\- T'es foutu mec! Il te contrôle complétement!, informe Sehun.

Kai éclate de rire.

\- Ca fait longtemps qu'il me contrôle comme ça tu le sais bien! Et puis il pourra continuer à jouer à ses 'Pokemon Chromosome'!, dit un Kai tout fier.

\- 'Pokemon Chromosome'?, demande SeHun perdu.

\- Ben oui. 'Pokemon X et Y' comme 'Chromosome X Y', sourit débilement Kai.

\- Oh mon dieu! Sauvez le s'il vous plaît! SeHun dit en regardant le ciel de Séoul. Toi et tes blagues à deux balles franchement!, Sehun reprend l'air blazé.

\- Les gars dépêchez-vous! 

LuHan s'attache au bras de son amant et prend de l'avance sur l'autre couple.

\- Kai?, appelle BaekHyun.

\- Hm? répond en vérifiant le contenu de son sac.

Pas de réponse.

Il relève la tête curieux.

BaekHyun le regarde tendrement et vient redresser le col de sa veste.

\- Merci, chuchote t-il avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. ils se séparent bien vite au regret de Kai. 

BaekHyun se remet en route comme si de rien n'était laissant un Kai tout heureux derrière avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. 

Il les rejoint en courant et prend la main de BaekHyun dans la sienne.

 

Pas si simple que ça cette histoire! ;-)


End file.
